Why?
by M'th
Summary: Why do you need to leave? read and review please.xD its mostly angst.xD


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

enjoy this story of mine. REVIEW!!xD

* * *

**WHY?**

_She lightened up my dark world like the moon illuminated the earth. She lulled me to sleep with her angelic voice like an angel fallen from above. She always made me smile with her oh so amusing antics. She was like a wild animal got loosed when angry but a soft hearted person when calm. She was like a tree that stands tall with confidence and grace. She was always a person that never backs down when she have decided. She was never a selfish person. She was the one who cried when I suffered and lonely. She always worked hard even if it's only a small thing that needed small attention. She never leaves until she knows you're okay. You'll never saw her doing nothing. Though she liked to relax, she doesn't just lie on bed or a sofa. She always read a book or spends time with friends. That's how she relaxes. Never in the world had she broken a promise. She has a motto that said __**"promise is a promise, never will be broken."**__ All the ones she loved are always well taken cared of. Even you are cold, unsociable, emotionless, hyper, loud-mouthed, pervert, alcoholic, lazy, creepy, freak, deadly, etc. she will always love you, care for you. Never will she turn her back on you when you made a sin. She will always forgive. _

Rain, gloom, silence, tears, sadness, heartaches, all the feelings you would feel when there was someone missing. Konoha was full of agony and all the negative feelings because of the tragic that happened. They didn't think that someone they all truly cherished just disappeared in a flash.

He walks from the Uchiha district to the Hokage's Monument with his mother, and father. Never had he expected that because of this person's disappearance that he would be broken into pieces. When they reached the Hokage's Monument a deafening silence was what they heard. Mikoto, his mother was crying on his fathers shoulder.

Black, that's all you can see around. All crying or just staying quiet. The Hokage, Tsunade walked up the stage while forcing her tears back. It's hard for her to speak in front of this people who she doubts all of them accepted what happened. Just because of a simple dagger, one simple dagger they all felt the sadness and agony.

"We all know that this was just a simple mission from the start. We all didn't expect that it will be one of the cause of the departure of are one beloved kunoichi. A kunoichi that sacrificed her life for the sake of our village. I didn't know that when she entered my office before she was summoned to a retrieval mission for a scroll that, that was the last time I would see her bright smile and shinning emerald eyes., feel her warmth when she hug me and wrath when she saw drink. I missed her, yes I do. But even I, the greatest medic-nin in the country and the other countries, I can't bring someone back from the dead. I, my self can't even –turns back and wipes her tears freely falling—accept the death of one of my highest and favorite kunoichi. I thank her for everything. I really thank her for all she had done to all of us and to our village. And I bless this day to thank her for all she had done. May her soul rest in peace and be her after life be as fun and enjoyable as her life here on earth. Thank you!" Tsunade can't take it anymore. All her years training to keep her emotions was broken down because of her.

All the people now are sobbing except for those who just let there tears flow freely. One of them was the one who truly loved her even though he was an emotionless bastard, as they call him. But she, the one he devoted himself was the one who saw the loneliness and pain he felt under his mask. That was why he fell in loved with her. His thoughts were all jumbled; the one that was clear was her beautiful face and their happy memories together.

_She was the one who loved him even though she knows that he is a murder, who killed his own best friend. The one and only Uchiha Itachi._

_Why Sakura do you need to sacrifice your just for me.._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So what do you think? haha!! It was just currently in my mind so I typed it wahaha!!! anyway REVIEW please!!  
_


End file.
